Ayuda del otro bando
by Yiemvi Shiraiwa
Summary: Sakuno cree que finalmente a logrado superar la partida de Ryoma, pero esta muy equivocada. Cuando este aparece ella cree que a perdido las esperanzas de algún día estar con él, pero no contaba con que ciertas personas le ayudarían a conquistar el corazón del ambarino.
1. Chapter 1

**hola, bueno Pot no me pertenece es propiedad de Takeshi Konomi yo solamente utilizo los personajes.**

**esta historia la e subido como tres veces con el nombre de "lo mejor se hace esperar" que tenia abandonada asi que hoy me e puesto a reescribirla si la conocen bien y si no espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 1 Iniciando**

Las personas iban y venían en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Afuera la lluvia no dejaba de caer desde ya hace unas horas. La única acompañante solitaria de una persona que espero demasiado tiempo su regreso

Desde uno de los aviones bajaba una chica. Traía su largo cabello alilado hecho una trenza. Destacaba de entre las demás personas por sus rasgos finos y figura esbelta. Sus ojos ámbar reflejaban una malicia traviesa.

-Mira Ryoma llegamos a Japón, no te trae recuerdos – comenta la chica mientras se apresuraba a llegar a su lado-ojala hubiera estado contigo.- suspira triste

-mph- dice Ryoma sin prestarle atención.

-Tan comunicativo como siempre- dice ella y se aleja de él fingiendo molestia.

Al bajar del avión caminaron por el aeropuerto esperando a que bajaran su equipaje. A pesar de que estaba cayéndose el cielo en lluvia so hacia frio, razón por la cual la chica traía puestos un short y una polera sencilla.

-Oye y donde esta- decía preocupada mientras se daba vueltas sobre si misma para buscar a la persona que se supone que debería de estar cuidando.

Y al parecer la había perdido de vista por escuchar al insufrible de Ryoma. Salió corriendo a buscar por los lugares que había pasado. Dejando a Ryoma todo extrañado por que desapareciera tan de repente.

-¿Dónde se ha metido?- pregunta para sí mismo después de unos minutos al no verla

Al otro lado del aeropuerto la chica estaba buscando desesperada a su hermano. Ya llevaba algunos minutos en eso y no lo encontraba. Como último recurso decidió llamarle. El celular estaba apagado.

-Donde estas, donde estas Ryotaro hermano estúpido-caminaba con el celular en la mano intentando llamarle.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos y futuros planes de asesinar a su hermano por desparecer de esa forma no noto cuando choco con algo o mejor dicho alguien. Tras que sintió el golpe perdió el equilibrio

Hubiera terminado en el suelo si ese desconocido no la hubiera agarrado por la espalda a tiempo justo antes de tocar el suelo.

Se le había caído el celular al suelo y cuando lo iba a alzar.

-Lo lamento discu- pero el chico se le adelanto tanto en hablar como en recoger su celular.

-El que debería disculparse seria yo, estaba distraído y no te vi lo lamento- dijo sonriente Syusuke con sus ojos cerrados, de forma calmada librándola de su agarre mientras le entregaba su celular.

A aquella persona la había visto antes pero no recordaba donde. Supuso que lo mejor era despedirse y seguir con su búsqueda. Pero noto la razón por la que este se distrajo traía en su mano una revista de lo que más le gustaba…el tenis.

-disculpa aceptada, tu practicas tenis- pregunto ilusionada ya que así tendría con alguien nuevo que practicar. Poco le importaba que fuera un completo desconocido que acabara de conocer.

Syusuke abrió los ojos ante la pregunta, y se encontró con una chica muy bonita ante él. Noto que tenía la mirada puesta en la revista. Aquella actitud le hizo acuerdo a otra persona que solo pensaba en el tenis.

-Mph si, ¿tú también?- pregunta feliz ante la posibilidad de practicar con ella.

-Me encanta pero no soy muy buena.

-Oh, si quieres puedo practicar contigo soy muy bueno ¿qué dices?

-Claro me encantaría cuando y donde-le responde entusiasmada ante la idea.

- tu eres la dama que necesita ser enseñada tu decídelo- anuncia respetuosamente. Aquellas palabras se sacan una sonrisa a la chica piensa que solo le falta estar vestido de príncipe para parecer completamente uno.

-Me encantaría poder hacerlo pero soy nueva acabo de llegar de América y nunca había venido a Japón. Preferiría que tú me digas donde podemos practicar- dice de forma sincera-y mejor si es un lugar conocido para que pueda llegar fácilmente.

-Bueno que te parece si te veo mañana en las canchas de tenis callejeras eso de las 5 de la tarde le preguntas a cualquier persona que conozcas son muy conocidas- dijo el castaño-por cierto ¿vienes sola o acompañada?

Esa simple pregunta recordó que estaba maquinando un asesinato. Ya se lo sabía de memoria ahora solo quedaba encontrar a su víctima. Y claro encontrar un buen lugar donde ocultar el cuerpo.

-Demonios me he olvidado y si estoy acompañada, nos vemos mañana adiós-comenzó a alejarse del lugar a seguir buscando por el resto del aeropuerto.

-No me presente soy Fuji Syusuke- hablo fuerte para que lograra escucharlo.

-Fue un placer adiós dijo corriendo del lugar a continuar su búsqueda.

Vio como ella se alejaba agitaba a seguir haciendo quien sabe qué. Conocía pocas personas que tuvieran tal amor al tenis. Definitivamente esa chica era muy interesante.

El castaño volvió donde se suponía que debían de estar sus compañeros del Seigaku pero solo encontró a Tezuka sentado allí, se dio la vuelta y noto que el resto del equipo estaba detrás de él. Momoshiro , Eiji, Oishi, Kaido, Inui y Taka que se les había vuelto costumbre espiar. Tras que vio la mirada que tenían todos quiso excusarse o dar alguna razón para lo que habían visto.

-Fuji vinimos aquí a buscar a Ryoma, no a buscar chicas- comento riendo Momoshiro.

-Pero que dicen yo solo la saludé- comento descubierto el genio de Seigaku.

-No nos engañas Fuji tienes una cita con ella mañana lo escuchamos todo – comento feliz Eiji alargando la palabra todo.

Era muy raro ver a Fuji nervioso y tanto a Momo como a Eiji no dejan pasar la oportunidad cuando lo encuentran en ese estado.

-Si ahora ya sé que voy a hacer mañana ¿no es cierto Eiji?- dice Momo mirando cómplice a su compañero de travesuras.

Fuji suspira rendido, cuando se les mete algo a esos dos en la cabeza es imposible quitárselo y es más que obvio que lo iban a seguir mañana a las canchas de tenis. Lo bueno es que solamente serían ellos o al menos eso creía.

Aparece Inui detrás de el

-Existe un 99de que todos nosotros exceptuando Tezuka, Taka y Oishi querramos estar allí- dice Inui con un sonrisa extraña- Además, es una excelente oportunidad para recabar datos que no pienso desaprovechar.

-Pero que dicen ella dijo que no era muy buena, no deberíamos espiarla más bien deberíamos ayudarla ya que ella ama el tenis- dijo de forma comprensiva Oishi

-Asunto arreglado los que puedan ir mañana a las 5 de la tarde a las canchas callejeras a ayudar a una amante del tenis que esté presente burning-Dice Kawamura de repente con una raqueta en su mano quien sabe de dónde sacó.

Y Fuji que planeaba divertirse por una tarde. Pobre de él.

-Si quieren vayan-suspira derrotado Fuji. Podría soportar ver a Momo y Eiji pero con Inui las cosas cambiaban.

-Oigan hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo mejor vayámonos tenemos otras cosas que hacer- habla con voz autoritaria Tezuka que todo ese tiempo había estado de espectador.

-Si capitán -dicen todos al unsinio

Cuando él se para todos lo siguen hasta la entrada del aeropuerto.

"_Otro año que no vienes Echizen ¿No piensas cumplir tu promesa?"- pensaba Tezuka mientras salían de aeropuerto a sus hogares ya que la lluvia había cesado._

_y que les parecio? espero que me hagan saber sus sugerencias o correcciones a través de los comentarios nos vemos el miércoles. chau_


	2. Chapter 2 Es culpa del helado

**Hola, como han estado? espero que muy bien. mm lamento la tardanza en actualizar el colegio y los exámenes me tenían hasta las doce de la noche. al fin me e librado de ese suplicio hasta el sabado actualizo todo, espero que les guste este capitulo lo espero realmente nos vemos abajo. **

**Capítulo 2 **

**Es culpa del helado**

Ya era la décima vuelta que daba por las puertas del aeropuerto y seguía sin haber rastros de su hermano. ¿En qué parte de su plan de asesinato se había quedado? Ah, sí justo en la parte donde decidía cual sería el mejor lugar para ocultar cadáver. Asomo su cabeza a la salida del aeropuerto y no vio a quien buscaba. Justo cuando estaba a punto de volver donde había dejado abandonado a Ryoma lo escuchó.

-Oye Kokoro ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- dice de forma burlona una voz muy conocida entre la multitud de personas.

La nombrada se dirige a la voz. Cuando lo mira directamente se encuentra al muy buscado Ryotaro que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Se acercó lo suficiente hasta quedar a centímetros de él y le susurro en el oído.

-¿Se podría saber dónde estabas Ryotaro? He desperdiciado mi valioso tiempo buscándote- le susurra con una voz fría y dura pero cansada al mismo tiempo.

Ryotaro tras escuchar las palabras de su hermana se le desvaneció la sonrisa.

-Ya tranquila no te enojes. Pero Ryoma me encontró primero cúlpale a él por no haberte llamado – dijo de forma tranquila y se hizo a un lado para mostrar al aludido, para después abrazar a su hermana.

Ella lo miro con resentimiento pero no se resistió al abrazo. Ryoma miraba la escena que esos dos creaban, se veían realmente tiernos. Demasiado tiernos a su parecer.

Ryoma le entrego su maleta a Kokoro y después se dirigió a las salidas del aeropuerto. Miraba cada lugar por el que había pasado en años anteriores. Casi todo seguía tal como lo recordaba. Miro hacia atrás para encontrar a Ryotaro cargando las maletas de su hermana.

Vivir con esos dos por todo un año en Japón iba a ser realmente interesante.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakuno tras que entra a la heladería se sienta en una mesa cercana a la entrada y deja el montón de compras en una silla vacía a su lado. Desde hace varios días que junto con Tomoka habían planificado esa salida, ya que en todo el verano no habían podido salir a pasear o divertirse ellas solas. Pero como casi siempre ocurría en la mayoría de las veces ella se compraba algunas cosas y Tomoka casi cualquier cosa que encontraba.

La pobre silla estaba abarrotada de bolsas de compras y una de esas cayó al piso. Cuando la recogió se avergonzó al recordar cómo fue que la obtuvo.

Era como la décima tienda a la que entraban y aun así Tomoka seguía comprándose cosas y más cosas. Desde pequeñas porteñas hasta vestidos. Cuando entraron a esa tiendo eran las únicas clientas. Había desde accesorios para el cabello hasta lencería.

Sakuno estaba curioseando algunas de las porteñas que había. Y de la nada apareció Tomoka que ocultaba algo detrás de ella.

-Sakuno ¿Qué color prefieres el rojo, blanco o negro?-le pregunto mientras la miraba de forma curiosa.

Estaba muy extrañada por la clase de pregunta que le estaba haciendo su amiga. Y como Sakuno es tan inocente ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que estaba a punto de mostrarle Tomoka.

-Mhp, la verdad creo que prefiero el negro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas Tomo-chan?

Tras que pregunto eso Tomoka le mostro una conjunto de lencería que estaba escondiendo detres de su espalda. Miro a más detalle la prenda que era muy pequeña y de un color negro casi transparente.

-Es esto justo lo perfecto que estaba buscando para ti. Que mejor manera que empezar el colegio que llevando algo sensual-dijo Tomoka de forma chillona mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Pero las palabras "hablar despacio" no existen en el vocabulario y sus gritillos llamo la atención del encargado de la tienda.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto mientras las observaba.

-Está todo bien gracias, solo le estaba diciendo a mi amiga que este color le quedaría mejor-le dice mientras le muestra la lencería negra-¿O qué opina usted?

La pobre Sakuno no sabía dónde meterse de la enorme vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos. Realmente Tomoka sabía cómo ponerla en aprietos.

El hombre solo sonrió frente a la incomodidad de la chica.

-Puedes llevarte cuantos quieras están en promoción-les dijo para después entrar a la trastienda.

Al final Tomoka termino comprando cerca de tres conjuntos para ella y el negro para Sakuno.

No quería pensar más en ello. La terrible vergüenza que sintió en esos momentos fue única. Sakuno miraba a la fila de helados que no se había reducido ni un poco. Tomoka había sido la encargada de ir a pedirlos pero ya hace rato que había pasado eso.

Cuando mira hacia el lugar donde se hacen los pedidos ve a una chica que parece ser la culpable del retraso. Era una chica de cabello alilado y no hallaba por cual sabor decidirse, por lo cual la persona que atendía estaba borrando escribiendo borrando y escribiendo de nuevo. En repetidas veces. Sakuno pensó que se parecía a ella solía pasarle lo mismo: le costaba elegir

-Apúrate Kokoro no tenemos todo el día también tiene que atender a otras personas- dijo algo preocupado el muchacho que la acompañaba.

-Ya se quiero de uva ¿Tiene no es cierto?- dice la chica decidiéndose al fin.

Apenas lo dice le entregan rápidamente el helado para poder librase de ella. Ahora recién van a atender a Tomoka. Tras que le entregan los helados Sakuno va a ayudarla ya que parece que en algún momento los helados terminaran en el suelo.

Tan afanada estaba en ayudar a su amiga que no noto que chocó con la chica de hace instantes, derramándose amabas helado encima.

-Hay lo siento no te vi- le dijo la chica de forma apenada mientras le ayudaba a levantarse ya que Sakuno había terminado en el piso.

-No importa yo tampoco te vi- le respondió sonrojada de la vergüenza.

Para la próxima va a reconsiderar si quiere acompañar a Tomoka a un día de compras. Ahora el lio era conseguir ropa de su talla. Ya vería como iba a resolver eso.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kokoro tocó la puerta del baño.

-Sakuno-chan aquí tienes-le dice antes de pasarle un pequeño vestido por encima de la puerta.

Admitía que gran parte de la culpa la tenía ella misma por no tener cuidado. Como tenía sus maletas a mano decidió prestarle un vestido a Sakuno para que esta no se vaya con la ropa manchada. Una vez Sakuno sale del baño le agradece a Kokoro por la ropa.

-No te preocupes después de todo vas a ir mañana a las canchas de tenis. ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si Kokoro-chan-le responde alegremente.

Mientras ambas habían intentado limpiarse el helado sin éxito comenzaron a conversar. En resumen Kokoro venia de USA vivir en Japón todo un año junto con su hermano y le había invitado a acompañarla a las canchas de tenis al día siguiente. Y Sakuno le había recomendado que se inscribiera en Seigaku.

Ambas salen del baño y Kokoro se despide de Sakuno y Tomoka.

-Nos vemos mañana Sakuno-chan-dice Kokoro mientras se despide de amabas.

Sakuno asiente la cabeza prometiéndole que allí estará. Las ve caminar hasta que desaparecen al doblar una esquina. Es realmente sorprendente que con tantas bolsas no se hubieran caído.

-Aquí tienes Kokoro-dice su hermano mientras le entrega la maleta que estaba cargando antes.

-Oye como eso de verte mañana con con... ¿Cómo se llama la chica?- dijo interrogativo Ryotaro

-Se nota que te gusto-le dice mirándolo de forma morbosa intentando que se sonroje sin lograrlo-se llama Sakuno y si quieres me acompañas mañana voy a ir a entrenar con un chico que conocí

-No, no me gusta solo que se me hace que la he visto antes en alguna parte ¿Estas segura que es correcto ir a un lugar desconocido con un completo extraño? -pregunto preocupado Ryotaro

Le suplica con una mirada extremadamente tierna.

-Onegai, te pido que me acompañes no quiero ir sola-le ruega en voz baja.

Ryotaro la ve y se esfuerza por no ceder. Pero como la mayoría de veces ocurre lo que ella quiere. Termina aceptando. Lo cual hace muy feliz a la pelilila.

Ambos caminan por algunas cuadras sin volverse a dirigir la palabra. Ryotaro pensando como haría para salir con Kokoro sin que Ryoma se dé cuenta. Eso sería muy difícil ya que él últimamente estaba muy sobreprotector con Kokoro.

-Taro ¿Dónde está Ryoma? ¿Acaso no estaba con nosotros?

Recordó que Ryoma se había ido de la heladería antes que lograran hacer un pedido. Se rasca la cabeza frustrado.

-Quizás esta en esa tienda de deportes como no le gustan los helados y sabe el tiempo que te tardas en una heladería-menciono el de cabello largo

-cierto vamos-dijo Kokoro mientras recordaba haber pasado por una hace un momento.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

En la tienda deportiva estaban dos jóvenes conversando animadamente sobre que comprarse. En este caso Momo y Eiji grandes amigos del colegio y travesuras aunque más de la segunda.

Ambos habían acompañado al resto del equipo a buscar a Ryoma. Ya que le habían informado a su capitán que llegaría unos días antes del inicio de clases. Pero como no encontraron ni rastro del enano, como ellos le llamaban, esperaron a que todos se fueran para poder ir a la tienda de deportes.

-Mira Momo ¿Qué te parece mi nueva raqueta?- anunciaba muy feliz Eiji mientras sostenía una raqueta azul.

-Es magnifica pero ¿No te parece un poco costosa?-dice Momo.

-No importa, después de todo es un regalo de mi familia-comento despreocupado Eiji

-Ya vamos que tienes que pagarla-menciono Momo mientras se dirigían a la caja a pagar.

Mientras Eiji pagaba su raqueta Momo comenzó a curiosear la tienda. La tienda estaba un poco vacía por lo que se podía ver perfectamente a través de los pasillos. A la entrada de la tienda pudo ver a alguien que se le hacía muy conocido. Ya había pasado algunos años desde que lo vio en persona pero no creía que hubiera tanta diferencia.

Creyendo que todo aquello era efecto de su imaginación. Se frota los ojos para después buscar a la misma persona sin poder encontrarla.

"Debo de estar alucinando" pensó para sí mismo.

Una vez Eiji compro su raqueta empezó a hblar de lo emocionado que estaba por volver a jugar tenis en la secundaria. Cosa a la que él le prestaba muy poca atención. De la nada se calla. Voltea a verlo ya que se había quedado atrás. Apenas lo ve Eiji esta con los ojos bien abiertos y tiene una expresión que no logra descifrar.

-¡Mira momo es el ochibi, ha vuelto!-grita Eiji antes de abalanzarse sobre Ryoma que estaba a algunos metros de ellos.

Se acerca hasta ellos.

-¡Soy feliz, sé que no estoy loco!-comenta momo llorando estilo anime antes de unirse a Eiji y abrazar a un muy asfixiado Ryoma.

-Sempais me están asfixiando- articulo como pudo Ryoma. En realidad en muy rescatable ya que literalmente lo estaban dejando sin aire.

-Es que después de tantos años de espera has vuelto-comenta Momo de forma teatral mientras lo libera al mismo tiempo que Eiji.

Aunque hayan pasado algunos años Ryoma seguía casi igual, solo que se notaba que el niño que todos conocían se había quedado atrás.

-Ochibi has vuelto ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Porque tardaste tanto en regresar? ¿Porque no llamaste? ¿Vas a estar en Seigaku no es cierto? ¿Me trajiste un regalo?-preguntaba Eiji muy rápido.

-Muchas preguntas, además tengo que irme. Adios- dijo Ryoma alejándose de ellos.

Es cierto que estaba feliz de volverlos a ver pero eso jamás lo admitiría.

-¡¿Que como que vas si acabas de llegar?! eso no se hace Ryoma-comento alterado Momo seguido de Eiji

-No, no es eso tengo que ir a mi casa-comento calmado mientras iba camino a la heladería a buscar a esos dos. Era más que seguro que Kokoro ya había elegido el helado que quería.

Y era mejor que fuera el quien los buscara o al menos era la mejor opción que conocía.

-¡Ryoma!

Escucho que lo llamaban y al ser ella la dueña de esa voz no podía ser nada bueno, o al menos para él.

**y que les pareció? alguna sugerencia o corrección o cualquier tomatazo recuerden dejarlo en comentarios.**

**nos vemos luego**


End file.
